The Path to Kindness
by Gchan-sama
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be kind.


The Path Of Kindness  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is property of CLAMP. So are their characters. I wish they belonged to me, but I didn't think of 'em first. I'm poor so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is my first attempt so be kind. It's just basically Yue's thoughts on living with Clow versus being with Sakura, especially since in the story you're about to read, she's older. It was also inspired by this dojinshi I saw on the web of Yue and Sakura; I don't know the address, but if you read this, thank you !   
  
Classification: Angst, Romance(romantic angst?)  
  
  
Love is an emotion that causes the most bitter of pain. That was the lesson that I learned when my previous master passed on.  
"One day", he would hold me close while we were in the library. I can sense the sadness in his words. " I will have to leave you".  
"No..." I hug him tightly to the point where I feel his heartbeat. He embraces me in return and starts to laugh softly. How can he be so calm? I wonder as he looks me in the eyes with absolute devotion.   
"Oh Yue", he says softly, "One day you will get a new master. Someone whom you will love more than anything. Even more than me".  
"You're wrong". How can I love someone else? This person, my father, my lover, my creator; I owe him so much. His smile is as serene as the pictures of the people on the wall. Ancestors, whom like Clow, who also knew magic.  
"Oh Yue", he starts to brush my hair, "I guarentee that you'll love this new master more than anything".  
He turns out to be right.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My current mistress has grown up from a wide-eyed, cheerful little girl to a beautiful, kind young woman who has already become more powerful then my previous master in only five years. Despite my doubts, Sakura is quite the magician. Even though she has the ability to choose or create new Guardians, she doesn't want to.   
"I love both you and Keroberos", she says to me in her room one afternoon, "You guys are my friends". She takes my hand and wraps it into hers. Suddenly, a familiar feeling washes over me. She's so warm. She feels like Clow did. She even senses that something is wrong.   
"I won't leave you", she squeezes my hand, "not for a long, long time". We hold hands for what seems like forever. I can tell Sakura is lonely; she and her childhood sweetheart, Li Shoaran, broke up. Suddenly, she breaks our grasp.  
"Yue", she begins, "I've been thinking a lot recently..."  
"About what?"  
"About us....do you ever wonder..." She blushes, "do you ever wonder about us sometimes?"  
"About us?"  
"Hwwwwaaaaaa", she still has that adorable face that she's been making since she was younger.   
"Do you ever wonder what your life might've been like if I hadn't captured the Cards?"   
I never thought of that before. Most of my life has been spent mourning the loss of a creator and waiting for the newest master of the Clow Cards to arrive. I had vowed to myself not too open up to anybody ever again for fear of losing them. But Sakura is special; even though I didn't want to admit it at the time of her Judgment, I can't help liking her. Deep down I know that I would still be by her side somehow, even if it took a thousand forms to disguise myself.   
Clow was right. For the first time in years, I feel love. Not just love but passion. I long to hold her in my arms and feel her warm skin close to mine but I am a Guardian.   
"Sakura", I take back her hand and hold it to my cheek. Her green eyes sparkle in the living room light, " Even if I hadn't made a promise to Touya to watch over you, even if I wasn't who I was, I would still find my way towards you somehow".   
"Oh Yue", Her eyes begin to fill up with tears.   
"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No", She moves closer to me, close enough to where I can hear her heartbeat. "You didn't upset me. I...I...I think I have feelings for you. I've had them for a long time, but I didn't know what to say. Maybe," She leans against my shoulder, "that's why I broke up with Li. But I think Li knew anyway".  
I embrace her and for a moment we are one. "Sakura", I gently reassure her and kiss the top of her head. "I have had feelings for you too", I whisper. Finally everything that I had carefully kept inside for eons had spilled out as I give her a passionate kiss, She looks scared and shocked. Damn it.  
"I'm sorry". I apologized. Her expression changes from shocked to serene. She leans in and kisses me back.   
"Don't be". She smiles. She leans against my chest as I stroke her hair. Somewhere in the otherworld, the Master is saying, " I told you that you would love your new master more than me".   
  
  
  
  
Fini.  
  
  
  



End file.
